The present invention relates to telecommunications. More specifically, the present invention relates to telephone and telecommunications systems and servers for communication across computer networks.
the prospect of consumers making a long distance call for the price of a local call has spawned the market for Internet-based telephony. There are two current techniques enabling consumers to make calls over the Internet.
One technique for internet-based telephony requires both the sending individual and the receiving individual to both have computers that are connected to the internet, and require the receiver to have a known internet address. Typically the sender types-in the receiver's known internet address, connects the receivers computer across the internet, and when connection is made, talks to the receiver.
This technique has several draw-backs, for example, individual users typically do not have their own unique internet address. Since individual users typically connect to the internet through an internet service provider (ISP), only when the user connects, will she have a dynamically assigned internet address. Thus, in order for another individual to contact here, she must somehow transmit the dynamically assigned internet address to the calling party and then await being contacted. With this technique the call must be pre-arranged, and is limited to person to person calls. Another drawback is that the sender and the receiver must use multimedia computers, i.e. computers equipped with speakers and microphones.
Another technique for internet-based telephony again requires both parties to have multi-media computers that are connected to the Internet. Initially, both parties connect to a particular host site. This host site then provides both parties with a list of users coupled to that site, such as conventional chat room. One party then selects the other party's name from the list of names and then makes the connection.
This technique has several draw-backs including that the users must rely on a third party host site in order to make contact with each other. Another drawback is that since both parties must actively contact the site before talking to each other, the call must be pre-arranged.
Thus, in light of the above, what is needed in the industry are new and improved methods and apparatus for providing internet-based telephony.